grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalton Hawkins
Dalton Hawkins is an American Wrestler best known for his appearance on GTS (Grims Toy Show) on the SillySuperPOP channel. In BFCW he plays Yay It's Dalton a play on the GTS chant Eww its Dalton . Dalton was released from GTS for repeated unduct and drama for short period of time, but then was hired back later. Dalton is in the best shape of his life and is more over than Ace who is a former student of Dalton before Ace jumped ship to learn from Seasoned vet Greg Groove. https://mobile.twitter.com/Daltonocharloso https://m.youtube.com/user/Yugiohfanatic9399 History Before going Pro he wrestled on a trampoline under the ring name Daltono Charloso on his YouTube Channel. Dalton first appeared as a intruder, later he attacked John Cena after a match claiming he is Curt Hawkins (Brian Myers) brother. Hawkins revealed on twitter that Dalton is not related to him. But he was lying for sure guys. He is 2 time Hardcore Champion as a referee and 7 time former Loser Belt Loser until pinning The Mark during the Easter Egg Scavenger Hunt. He beat Kurt Bale to get rid of the belt and the last time he had the belt he got rid of it by pinning the referee, Sterling Silver after the Handstand Warrior punched him. Dalton also wishes to punch Sterling in the kisser. On September, 1st, 2017. Grim announced via Twitter that Dalton was released from GTS. But was hired back a few days later, promising to take his job seriously. Dalton returned from being blacklisted and got more screentime than his fellow students that were TRAINED at the Arizona School of Hard Knocks located in California which included joey medic,Drax Maysin and the now 20 year vet/student of the game Xpac fka Kama Kozzy. Dalton is always booked and sterling drives Dalton to all his bookings in exchange for $5 to throw in the tank, Sterling is also a ref but no a good one, he is a bad ref that has road rage. Sterling forced matt castle to retire when he made the poor guy think that all wrestlers were bad people when sterling refused to pay him back $20 for a buffet he was not invited to and also was ban from for accusing the manager of spitting in his chocolate milk for a dispute over the bill. Sterling left a penny as a tip which was stolen by Mathias later that day. Dalton misses Ed but misses the Frog Killer even more. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Unsubscriber's Splash (running splash) ** X Factor * '''Signature Moves' ** Low Blow ** Truffle Shuffle (stinkface) ** Facts Mode (running body avalanche) ** '' Universal spot (Take a hip toss "Brother") * Nicknames ** "The Reason Woman Watch Wrestling" ** "Susan Boyle" ** "Rosie O'Donnell" ** "Daltono Charloso" ** "Gibby" ** "Little Boy" ** "The Clit Commander" Championships and Accomplishments *GTS Hardcore Championship (2 time) *Loser Belt/Loser Chumpionship (7 times, current) Entrance Music Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Assholes Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:Loser Belt Losers Category:Fat people Category:GTS/PCS Draft 2017 Category:GTS Show Category:Jobbers Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:Non assholes Category:Tweeners Category:GTS Allumni Category:Unrecognized belts Category:Loser Category:Dick head